poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Ruth
Ruth is from Unova and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Johto Jeopardies. She represents Normal Type and her starter is a Lillpup. Biography "Oh boy, here we go. Another farmgirl. Take two, everybody. Ruth is very VERY different from our last farmgirl though. Ruth is an only child on Flocessy Ranch, and the only girl working their other than Ma. Ruth doesn't get out much. As a result of her somewhat sheltered life, Ruth is quite reserved and less outgoing. She’s not very good at talking to people her own age, but she is very polite to her elders, and caring towards younger children. It's people her own age she can't seem to figure out. It's even harder for her to figure girls out. Ruth gets picked on when she goes into town for how rugged and masculine she looks. Ruth hasn't had a lot of good experiences with traditionally feminine girls. When around people she doesn’t trust (which is a lot of people), Ruth can be irritable, and even outright aggressive. She second guesses herself a lot in social situations, because she doesn’t know when people are just being friendly and when they have ulterior motives. Ruth's go-to is the later. While she’s not cynical, per say, Ruth has a tendency to doubt other people and their abilities, because she’s used to having to do things herself all the time. Ruth isn't violent, but she's easily annoyed, and surprisingly snarky and witty for a farmer. One of Ruth's biggest problems is her outward sheer resentment of femininity due to her lack of exposure to most of the outside world. She against the idea that girls should make themselves seem weaker to appeal to men, and thinks that anything frilly or pink is a sign of weakness and straight up inferiority. She's very often annoyed with girls who are traditionally feminine in those manners. In short, Ruth thinks most teenage girls are exactly the same and that all of them are annoying. She sees herself as "one of the guys". Ruth, since was young, has always trained the Herdiers to herd the Mareep. She also values the notion that having nothing you're strong against really forces you to go all out in battle, since relying on strengths itself is a weakness to her. Will Ruth be able to... wow, not a lot of catchy phrases that can be made with normal type. Sorry, Ruth. Good luck." Ruth's Pokemon 508Stoutland.png|Stoutland Ask-icon-19.png Ask-icon-19.png RUTH'S STOUTLAND Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: Slowpoke Well Location Of 2nd Evolution: Pokéathlon Dome Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Ruth has appeared in a total of Sixteen episodes. * She is the highest ranked Johto trainer to only have one pokemon * Ruth is one of the nine Johto trainers who survived atleast one sudden death duel the others being Ferrum, Gareth, Keira, Logan, Marta, Monty, Rise And Seymour Gallery RuthGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Ruthicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 ruth_by_miracleproductions-dbbcuww.png|Artist: MiracleProductions ruth_______by_shsl_screwup-dbo3q5t.jpg|Artist: SHSL-Screwup Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Unova Category:Normal Type Trainers